<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love and Fire by llama_chan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069810">Love and Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/llama_chan/pseuds/llama_chan'>llama_chan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Firebending &amp; Firebenders, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Metalbending &amp; Metalbenders, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/llama_chan/pseuds/llama_chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Lin have known each other for almost 35 years. You've been through so much together. Now after a rocky start, the two of you try to navigate your relationship with new challenges and powerful enemies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lin Beifong/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Avatar arrives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Little rusty on the reader inserts, it's been years and let's not talk about my past works on another site.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"... And fucking Tenzin strolls in like I haven't just arrested the Avatar…" You were watching Lin complain, admiring the way her lips moved, the small gestures she made while driving, the way her brows furrowed. She caught you staring and pushed you lightly. "Don't even get me started on you. I mean really… going to the healer on your own in your condition, are you insane?"</p><p>You smiled, "Lin you're busy and it was supposed to be just a healing session, I wasn't expecting whatever they did. I took a taxi there and I would have taken one back. You worry too much," Lin looked at you in annoyance, "it's cute when you worry though."</p><p>"Shut up." She hit you again, but a section of her armour made contact with one of your healing wounds, causing you to hiss loudly. "Shit, I'm so sorry!" She kept her eyes on the road whilst reaching for your hand to place a kiss on your knuckles. You let her before placing a kiss on hers. You knew she didn't mean to hurt you. If it's anyone's fault it's your own, running into a burning building, saving lives, running through fire and stepping on a collapsing section, falling several stories. The healers said you were lucky. As if that was true. One incident after another, always finding a way to injure yourself. And this one… this one broke you in a way you can't explain.</p><p> </p><p>"In other news, the equalist movement is spreading, with more public protests outside city ha-"</p><p>"Damned equalists." Lin muttered, turning off the wireless with her bending. She was pottering around your kitchen, supposedly cooking though something did smell a little burned. You, however, was relaxing in your armchair with a casted leg on the coffee table in front. A few moments later and Lin walks in with a tray of food. </p><p>"Not joining me?" You tried to hide your disappointment.</p><p>"Unfortunately no." She sighed heavily. "Korra has caused a lot of mess I now have to work through."</p><p>"Oh." You took a bite out of the accompanying bread, averting your gaze from her captivating jade eyes. </p><p>"I'll swing by in the morning just leave everything for me to clean up. Okay?" She placed a kiss on your cheek.</p><p>"You can stay over you know." You mumbled. </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"See you tomorrow then." Lin nodded before leaving your apartment. </p><p>You stared at your food, appetite gone. You placed the tray on the coffee table and hobbled to your room. Collapsing on your bed, letting the day's troubles wash away.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Flames… screaming… sirens. You were running. Hot flames ghost over your skin. Left. Stairs. Right. Heart pounding. You kick down a door. People in a corner. Window. You open it up. You see Lin. She made some sort of bridge. You start passing off each person. The last one in Lin's arms. You step back for a running start. One… two… three… Your third step and your falling. Falling… falling…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You wake with a start, clawing at your chest as you gasp for air. A bead of sweat dropping onto your hand. Your breath begins to even out and you collapse back onto your bed. You rub your eyes, groaning in frustration. 'At least I didn't cry this time' you thought to yourself. You looked at the clock, sparking a small flame with your fingers, 3:17. 'A new record' you chuckle but it doesn't have the desired effect. You lay there a bit longer, wondering if Lin had gone home and wished she could be by your side instead. </p><p> </p><p>You and Lin had known each other for a long time, her 16 and you 14 when you first met. At first, you were just two friends, she enjoyed your company as you weren't one of team Avatar's kids. You also shared many likes, dislikes and ideas. She got you out of a few close calls more than once. When she went off to the police academy you weren't far behind. It took you longer than Lin, but that was to be expected, she lived and breathed the force. While you… you just wanted to catch criminals and protect the innocent. You were there when Su slashed Lin's face when her mother left when she became Chief. You became her best detective and the two of you were unstoppable together. As for falling for Lin, it wasn't until she started dating Tenzin that you realised that you harboured feelings for her. Once again you supported her through it all, had a few flings yourself. Lin had approached you the night before Tenzin broke up with her. She liked him, that much was obvious, but being a parent scared her. Not having airbenders scared her. She rambled on about so many "what if's?" that you couldn't hold back your laughter anymore. She eventually calmed down saying she would tell him in the morning. The following night she turned up distraught. Not only had Tenzin broke up with her but had basically been cheating on her towards the end. Like a good friend, you suggested ice cream and wine. Wine which turned into whiskey, which then turned into "let's destroy Air Temple Island!" to which she agreed. </p><p> </p><p>Five years later you eventually worked up the courage to ask her out. Lin was oblivious to your advances as she apparently had developed her own 'thing', as she called it, for you. For three months it was fine. Then the fire nation requested you for an undercover operation which lasted almost six years. When you came back Lin was distant. It took you a year for another "first date" followed by the relationship being rocky. It's only because of your accident no more than two months ago that Lin finally became your girlfriend. It was most certainly a cliché affair, one which has Lin squirming in her seat every time you mentioned it.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gala</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Did I see that right? Hold on folks, we’re just waiting for the referee’s official call, but I think this replacement player could be- no there’s no way! You’ve gotta be kidding me. She’s the Avatar folks!” You started to choke on your drink. It appeared Korra was causing more chaos at the bending arena. You knew Tenzin and Lin were going to lose it. Lin mostly because people would start to lose faith in the police because the “Avatar is here to fix all their problems” as if Lin and her officers haven’t been serving them this entire time. You heard your door click and a rustle of a paper bag. You reached over, turning the wireless down. </p><p>“Hey!” you called out. Lin walked in and sat in the seat next to you, mouth full with take-out. You waited for her to swallow. “So the new avatar is something huh?” Lin looks at you curiously. “Yeah, first vigilantism and now a pro bender for the fire ferrets.” Lin groaned, collapsing into your side. “Bet you 50 yuans Tenzin’s arrow flew off his head when he found out.” That earned you a chuckle. You took one of the dumplings from her container and shoved it in your mouth.</p><p>“You are aware that theft is an arrestable offence?”</p><p>“Whatcha gonna do? Arrest me?”</p><p>“Don’t tempt me.” Lin scoffed. She sat up and began to eat.</p><p>“Then go right ahead. I’m sure you’ve thought about using those cuffs on me many times.” You winked. She paused mid eating, eyes wide. Cheeks flushed. It was all you needed to know that the thought has crossed her mind.</p><p> </p><p>Like always Lin didn’t stay. You were beginning to wonder if she was only ‘with’ you out of pity. You knew it wasn’t her style but you couldn’t help but think. You thought back to your interaction earlier. There was no way it could be out of pity. But she was holding back, the question was why?</p><p> </p><p>You didn’t see Lin for the next few days. It was weird. But you were thankful that she did give you a call even if it was brief. Today however it was even stranger. She turned up at noon and had not spoken a word.</p><p>“Yuan for your thoughts?” You placed a pot of jasmine tea in front of her.</p><p>“Tarrlok is throwing a Gala for the Avatar.”</p><p>“Ah.” You slumped in your armchair. “When?”</p><p>“Tonight.” she sighed before pouring two cups. “He’s been trying to get Korra to join his dumb task force, and now he’s throwing a party in her honour. And what has she done to deserve it? Nothing. Everything the Avatar has done was what Uncle Aang did.” It must be seriously bothering her if she called Aang her uncle, something you know she tries to refrain from. “You ran into a burning building, saved countless lives, got injured and where was your party?”</p><p>You took a sip of your tea. Gently placing the cup down before taking her hands.”Lin, I don’t need some party. Knowing that those people are safe is enough for me.”</p><p>“I know but it seems rather unfair. You work your ass off saving people and the avatar rolls in causing havoc.”</p><p>You laugh. “If anyone is deserving of some dumb party it’s you. Chief.” You gave her a small salute. “Speaking of the aforementioned party, any chance that I could be your plus one?” You bat your eyelashes at her. </p><p>“Are you insane, the healers haven’t even given you the all-clear yet.”</p><p>You dramatically rolled your eyes and slumped back into the chair. Did it hurt? Yes. Were you going to tell Lin that and let her have the satisfaction of her point being proven? No. “I promise to be good and sit in my dumb wheelchair the entire time. I also promise not to touch any alcoholic drinks.” you leaned forward pressing against her arm, giving her your signature puppy dog eyes and pout. </p><p> </p><p> Of course, you would have your way. The eyes were just too irresistible. Lin helped you get dressed with the brightest blush you’ve ever seen. Yeah sure the two of you have seen each other half-naked but not in an intimate way like this. You applied light makeup to hide the healing bruises, while lin used your mirror to fix her Gibson roll. It always amazed you how her long hair was kept in place with seven pins. You attempted it once and you could have sworn you used twenty.</p><p>“Ready?”</p><p>“Ready.”</p><p> </p><p> Lin had left you by the buffet table while she went to make her rounds. You were picking at some apple looking starters when you were attacked by three airbending children.</p><p>“Jinora, Ikki and my little meatloaf. It’s been so long.” </p><p>“Y/N we missed you!” Meelo hugged your legs tightly. You may hate Tenzin but his children you could never.</p><p>“Y/N it has been too long.” Pema waddled up beside you. “How are you?”</p><p>“The healers said I should be back to catching mischievous airbenders in a couple of weeks.” You picked Meelo up and gave him the biggest hug. The girls hugged you gently from the side.</p><p>“That’s really good news. I don’t think they can wait much longer. It’s been hard to tire them out. Korra has been doing an okay job but I swear…” Pema sighs heavily.</p><p>You laugh. If anything their energy was your fault. Most of the free time you had was in the evening so they had become accustomed to your late-night visits. “That being said, how’s the latest addition coming along.” Pema shook her head.</p><p>“Honestly, I think this one is going to be worse than Meelo.” A shout of protest came from the boy in your arms. “That being said though, Jinora was very active before she was born. So fingers crossed it’s another calm baby girl.” </p><p>You hold your hand up. “May I?” Pema nodded and you pressed a hand to her stomach. As an accomplished firebender you could pick up on a person’s electrical energy if you focused hard enough, like now. It took a moment but you could feel the unborn child’s brain activity. It alone wasn’t enough so you followed the currents path and was able to map out the child’s body. “Sorry Pema, I’m afraid your hopes for a girl is replaced by another active boy.” Pema groaned at the news. You stayed together laughing and joking before Tenzin came to collect his family.”Psst Meelo,” the boy turned quickly and leaned in close, “tell your father he smells and when he gets on about how rude it is say ‘of course you smell you have a nose’ ya got it?” Meelo eagerly nodded before running off.</p><p> </p><p> Metal clinked to halt beside you and you knew it was Lin. Both of you turned to the chatter of people and flashing of camera. Reporters were swarming around Korra and Tarrlok pushed her into their nest. Question after question, more vicious than the last. </p><p>“I’m not afraid of anybody! If the city needs me, then… I’ll join Tarrlok’s task force.” you heard Lin growl next to you. ‘So, that was his play huh? Young girl, you have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into.’</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanks to Korra joining Tarrlok’s task force Lin had a few of her best officers poached by said man. The loss of officers meant there was a strain on the station, which meant a strain on Lin. You wanted to help with the workload but neither the healers nor the police therapist had given you the all-clear. Lin wouldn’t let you help even if you had their approval. So alas you were stuck in your apartment. You had picked up the hobby of drawing due to the number of injuries you’ve sustained over the years, but you were fed up drawing the same crappy things in your apartment. You needed something new, something fresh. Some time outside will be fine, it’s not like Lin would now if you’re back before dinner time. Thankfully the park wasn’t too far from your apartment, if you were honest the park was the only reason you chose this place, despite Lin’s protests. You gathered some pencils and a sketchbook, placing them carefully into a messenger bag, along with medication and other necessities. You head out. The route taking slightly longer. You stop by Lee’s Street Food stand before making you’re way to a more secluded area of the park. After your quick snack, you began to sketch the world around you.</p><p> </p><p>An hour must have gone by when shouts caused you to stop. You put your stuff down and walked over in the direction, stopping due to a hedge. You see a young water tribe girl, a girl that you recognise as the avatar running, using subtle earthbending to give her an advantage over her pursuers. You gather fire in your hands and shape it into a whip. You peek over the top of the hedge before you send it out. It wraps around the young avatar’s waist and you use your body weight to drag her over the hedge. You clamp your hand over her mouth and create a close coloured flame decoy away from the two of you. You wait until it gets silent. You try to stand up, but you can’t.</p><p>“Ah shit.” you hiss at the pain in your leg. Korra waterbends your bottle over and uses it to heal your leg. It feels better than before, however, you can’t tell if it’s because of the unscheduled healing session or because the avatar should be your new healer. “Thanks.” Korra helps you to your feet.</p><p>“I should be thanking you, you saved me from those reporters.” she helps you back to the bench you were at.</p><p>“So tell me avatar what’s got them all in a tiz?” </p><p>“I publically challenged Amon over the radio and now they want exclusive interviews.”</p><p>“I can see why. Never knew he had the power to take bending, if I did I wouldn’t have got my self injured. I would have him locked away by now.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Oh right, sorry. Chief Inspector Y/N L/N, but most refer to me as Detective or Y/N it’d be confusing having two chiefs in the office. I was the original officer working on the equalist case. Chief had me working on it as it required a delicate touch.”</p><p>Korra’s mouth hung open. You lifted a finger to close her mouth. “Wow!” was all she could manage. “I’ve heard so much about you from Tenzin’s kids! They say you can create anything with fire and run through flames without being burned.” </p><p>You laughed. “Sadly those rumours are an exaggeration, I can create most things with fire, things with motion and fluidity like the fire whip I used on you. I can sort of run through fire, by controlling the temperature of flames closest to me. It’s not easy and not 100 per cent effective.” you motion to your arm which had been burnt after you were knocked unconscious.</p><p>“That’s still so cool.”</p><p>“Can’t do fire punches and kicks like you though.”</p><p>“Wait so you’re only limited to creating things.” </p><p>“Yup. The same goes for lightning” </p><p>“Woah.” you could see she was taken aback. Korra no doubt would have trained in traditional bending, which was more common. Sub bending styles like metal bending and your version of firebending would require the right instructor.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be preparing for your fight with Amon?”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right.” Korra goes to stand before turning towards you. “Hey, you got any advice on how to deal with him.” </p><p>“Unfortunately no, didn’t get far into my investigation of him, and I’m sure all my case notes have been passed onto your team. But one thing I did learn which wasn’t added into the file, is that he claims to have suffered serious burns after his family was killed by a fire bender.”</p><p>“He mentioned that at the gathering we saved my friend Bolin from.” </p><p>“Well, that’s all I’ve got.”</p><p>Korra thanks you again before sneaking off to wherever.</p><p> </p><p> You carry on with your plant studies when you notice the sun has started to set. You would have at least an hour until Lin would show up for dinner. You made your way back through the park. Stopping to watch an equalist recruiter shout about how benders are the worst. You began to walk away shaking your head. Suddenly the guy shouted for your attention. You turned, you didn’t want to be involved but when you looked at him a bit more you recognised him as the one who spouted cruel things about your girlfriend. While you couldn’t physically hurt him you could go for the next best thing, his ego.</p><p>“You injured one, yes you! Come forward.” you did, “this my friends is what the healers do, these water benders claim they can fix all but here is proof that they do not care about our health and well b-”</p><p>“Actually my injuries were rather severe and all different, I have to have weekly healing sessions, to allow my body to heal properly and tackle the various injuries I have suffered.” you turned to the crowd then back to him. “I fell several floors in a burning building, and as someone who gets injured a lot because they are cursed and because of their job, I can tell you now, they care, they just have a process.”</p><p>The guy in front of you takes a step back. “What job could cause you so many injuries.”</p><p>“I’m a cop, a firebending cop to be precise. And this little gathering is a disruption of peace, and it’s also on record that you, my not so good sir are a con artist and you're a non-bender. That makes you a hypocrite, huh?” you watched as his face turned red from anger after being exposed. You heard gasps from behind you. You didn't care, he got what he deserved after bad-mouthing Lin.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You finally got back to your apartment, the entire walk feeling longer than when you originally left. 'Damn I shouldn't have overdone it when I saved Korra from those vultures'. The apartment was quiet, too quiet, but you could sense someone was there. The door behind you slammed shut, you turned, fire blade at the ready. Lin stood with her hand on the door. She was angry. As if she wasn't pissed off already you sneaking out must have been the cherry on top. You extinguished the flame in your hand and reached out. She slapped your hand away. "Dinner is on the table." She stormed off into the dining room and you followed in behind her. You ate in silence. She cleaned the plates away in silence. You pulled out your sketchbook and placed it onto the table. When Lin returned she recognised it immediately as the one she bought for your birthday. </p><p>"I needed some new studies so I went to the park." You showed her your first sketch. It was a collection of flowers. Not your best piece, but you could barely remember the last time you drew them. She gently ran her fingers over the sketch. You turned to the next one, a bird fixing his nest. "Lin I know what the healers said but the therapist said I wasn't going to get much healing done if I'm cooped up in here left to my own thoughts." That took her by surprise. Since the incident, you never mentioned your sessions with the therapist, other than when your next one would be. You sighed, you didn't want to have this conversation but like the therapist said holding it in won't help either, so you took a deep breath… "I've been having nightmares, well more like vivid images of what happened… the heat, the people, the noise, the…" </p><p>"Fall." Lin took your hand in hers. She wasn't a touchy-feely person. You pulled back immediately though. She wasn't quick enough to mask her pain.</p><p>"Geez Lin! Your hands are freezing." Her cold hands caught you by surprise. You scooted your chair closer taking both hands in yours. Using your bending you concentrated heat in your hands. Not too hot, just warm enough so her hands would feel somewhat normal. Lin sighed at the sensation. You'd been doing it for years and figured it must be something she takes pleasure in.</p><p>"Y/N you know that I… care for you… and…"</p><p>"Lin it's okay. I'm just frustrated and you're not having the best time, which is frustrating me even more." You look in her jade-green eyes. Her words didn't matter, her actions conveyed everything. "I want to help you so much. I'd like for us to at least live for another thirty-odd year. You know to be old and grey, but still warming your hands."</p><p>The corner of her mouth twitches and there's a softness to her features telling you that the idea pleases her. "I don't want a call at a ridiculous time saying you've injured yourself further."</p><p>You feigned disbelief, "Me, injure myself further, never." Lin huffed in response and you burst out laughing. It had happened. You broke your finger in a sparring match, and then a week later before it was fully healed by the healers you broke it's neighbours as well. </p><p>"Promise you will be careful."</p><p>"Darling I'm always careful." Lin raised an eyebrow. "Nearly… most of the time… fine sometimes. Not going any lower. But I promise." You leaned forward giving a quick kiss. "Now you promise me you won't overwork yourself." Lin nodded. She would no doubt break it in less than five minutes. </p><p>"I should go. I need to get my officers ready for Korra and Amon's supposed to fight." </p><p>"Of course. And Lin you know you can stay over anytime. It would really help me." Lin swallowed hard before nodding. She kissed your cheek and left.</p><p> </p><p> You waited to hear news about Korra. So far nothing had been said. It was one am, surely there had to be something. Your door opened and closed. You could see Lin sluggishly make her way over to you bending various bits of armour off. She collapsed on your settee with her head on your lap. It was a bust then. You turned off the wireless and coerced Lin into following you to your bedroom, where you both slept, nestled into her arms. It was the most peaceful sleep you ever had.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Therapy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please read end chapter note after finishing the chapter. It kinda explains my thought process.</p><p>Chapter also might be triggering for some people, so I'm super sorry in advance!!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were the first to wake. It was still dark, but a glance at your alarm clock told you it was six am. Lin had her arm draped across your stomach and was snoring softly. 'Who knew Lin was such a hugger.' You gently lifted Lin's arm off of you and slid out of bed. You threw on a silk robe, heading to the kitchen to start breakfast. Not long after, Lin entered the kitchen with the craziest bed hair you've ever seen. You tried to hide your smile as she prepared coffee. You plated up your breakfasts, nothing too fancy, just egg, bacon and toast. </p><p>“So how did it go?” you ask sipping from your own mug.</p><p>Lin groaned in her hands. “He ambushed Korra, we didn’t see it so we couldn’t do anything.”</p><p>“Is she alright?” you grabbed Lin’s hand rubbing small circles with your thumb.</p><p>“She’s fine thankfully. Amon didn’t want to fight her, apparently, he has something bigger planned.”</p><p>“Thank goodness, she’s alright. This ‘big plan’ sounds ominous though.” you start to eat your breakfast and so does Lin. </p><p>“This is so good,” she says pointing at her plate with her fork.</p><p>“It’s not much.” </p><p>“It’s ironic don’t you think,”</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“You a firebender, not burning your food, and me - an earthbender - burning everything.” you laughed. She was right it was ironic, seeing as both of you might as well live at the station and look like takeaway food. You had your Grandmother’s recipe book but that was it, you’d never actually used it. Nearly fifty and never having cooked for yourself. First your parents, then grandparents, then your first job as a waitress, before swiftly moving onto Police Academy food and then takeaway meals for the next thirty-ish years. Why bother cooking when there were others to do it for you. Though you learnt the hard way, cooking would probably have been better financially. Thanks to the severity of your injuries your kitchen was finally getting some use.</p><p>“How’s the crime rate this week?” Work was a safe topic, neither of you not being good at small talk.</p><p>Lin sighed heavily. “Thanks to Amon, triad activity has decreased but the Equalists are rising in their place. Mostly trivial stuff like graffiti etc, not theft, not GBH and thankfully not murder. Yet at least.” Lin finished the last of her breakfast and deposited both your plates into the sink. “In all honesty, the most damage that’s been caused is Amon’s bending removal. Those who get kidnapped are dropped back off where they were taken from unharmed, well the ones we know of. I know it means having to deal with a mountain of kidnapping cases, but without ID and the vast number of Equalist followers, it’s not easy.”</p><p>“I wish I could help you. Maybe I could comb through the case files and map out the areas we know of.” </p><p>Lin takes your hand in hers, “As much as I would love the help, you need to focus on healing. I can’t allow you to have case files at home.”</p><p>“But you take them home all the time,” you grumbled.</p><p>“As chief, such a rule does not apply to me as I make the rules.” she patted your hand, rising to bend on her armour. She flicked the wireless on. Soft jazz filling your apartment.</p><p>“You are listening to the music hour. Brought to you by Cabbage Corp, Republic’s city trusted name in technology for over fifty years.” </p><p> </p><p>Lin stayed over again that night, you cuddled into her side listening to the pro-bending match. You moved about your kitchen preparing another ‘delicious’ breakfast. Lin was reading the paper. You hummed along to the jazz tune being broadcasted over the wireless. Cabbage Corp Music Hour at the same time every day. The wireless began to buzz like it was being changed, “Good morning, citizens of republic city. This is Amon.” You and Lin stared at each other, dread coursing through your body, the air becoming heavy. “I hope you all enjoyed last night’s pro-bending match because it will be the last. It’s time for this city to stop worshipping bending athletes as if they were heroes. I am calling on the council to shut down the bending arena and cancel the finals or else… there will be severe consequences.” the wireless returned to its lighthearted jazz for a moment before the host started to report on the transmission.</p><p>“Fuck….” was all you could say.</p><p>Lin moved quickly, bending on her armour. She was chuntering about how the council were some “lily-livered, power-hungry, arseholes.” While you knew Tenzin wasn’t power hungry you knew he would be the first to shut down the arena. “I’m heading to city hall to convince those morons to keep it open and show some strength, even if it costs me my job.” she placed a chaste kiss on your cheek, then made a hasty exit. You turned off the wireless, it was going to be a long day.</p><p> </p><p> You took a taxi for your healing session. Today was the day your cast was being taken off, now that the bone had been realigned. You would still have months of healing but at least it wouldn’t be a weekly occurrence. You took a short taxi journey to the police station. You had scheduled your therapy appointment for today as it would have been easier on Lin. It would have been her lunch break, allowing her the time to pick you up and head back. The station was buzzing with activity. You went unnoticed as you made your way around. You turned a corner on the stairs coming face to face with metal armour. The person took a step back. </p><p>"Detective L/N it's been a while, how are you doing?"</p><p>"Officer Yung, what a surprise! I'm getting there." Several officers ran down the stairs past the two of you. "What's going on?"</p><p>"Chief has everyone getting ready for tonight's bending match, apparently she promised a large security detail." </p><p>You rolled your eyes. You weren't surprised, her track record and her elite metalbenders would have anyone feeling safe. "I shouldn't keep you then. Later Yung." You climbed the rest of the stairs, cursing the architect for not thinking about the possibility of lifts being developed. "I'm too old for this." You mumbled. Feeling like you walked along serpent's pass, you made it to the therapist's office.</p><p> </p><p> "How have you been Miss L/N?" The therapist took the lid off of his pen and rested his hand on his notepad.</p><p>You leaned back in the comfiest armchair to have ever existed. "Physically getting there, mentally…" you sigh. He knew about the nightmares. The two of you hadn't quite figured out what was wrong in your mind, after all in the years he's been seeing you after each incident this was the first one where recovery felt… odd. "My partner has stayed over for the past two nights, so I've slept like a log."</p><p>"That's good," he writes it down, "you've mentioned your partner a few times, care to tell me who it is?"</p><p>"We're still figuring stuff out. Crossing the line between friends to lovers is strange." He hummed. You had mentioned that you and [Lin] had previously dated, but after their previous relationship, you were taking it slow until you were whisked away to the fire nation.</p><p>"These dreams - sorry nightmares you mentioned, they are the same thing every time?"</p><p>"Yup." From what you were told your fall turned out a little differently than your nightmares, yet that didn't stop you from waking up breathless and sweaty. "The fall is so weird… it's like… there's a hole and then... darkness." </p><p>"May I ask what your thoughts were while you were falling?"</p><p>"At the time 'shit', in my nightmares 'when will it end'."</p><p>You heard him scribble more notes. "That's progress!" You half-heartedly punched the air. He was right but you weren't 'fixed'. "This feeling of 'when will it end', have you felt that before?"</p><p>You smirked, "Too many times. Both sexually and during my six years abroad." The therapist chuckled, shaking his head. "Honestly, how hard is it to find a good fuck, huh?" </p><p>"I don't think your partner would like that,"</p><p>You slid further down into the seat. "Um, we haven't yet, we've barely kissed. And that was only recently."</p><p>"Ah yes, I'm sure your injuries made it difficult." The clock in his office ticked loudly. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.</p><p>You purse your lips, before releasing a sigh, "So Doc, what's wrong with the old brain then?"</p><p>The therapist flicked through his notes, "We've barely scratched the surface but judging from what you have told me during our sessions… it's sadly starting to sound like PTSD." Your heart dropped. "PTSD is treatable, but as I said we've only begun to scratch the surface and by the sounds of it the presence of your partner is a major help to you. Let's keep going shall we…"</p><p> </p><p> You laid on your bed thinking about your session with the therapist. 'PTSD… great.' You rolled onto your side pulling Lin's pillow close to you. The scent of earth, oiled metal and jasmine calming you instantly. You were lulled into a peaceful slumber.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know kidnapping is really really bad, but like if I'm not mistaken at this point the only ones who are being taken are triad members (and Bolin) whom no doubt would not report anything to the cops because they would be arrested for their crimes. The only reason why these kidnappings are known about is through Korra. I also couldn't quite figure out what was done with gangsters after their bending was taken away. It might say somewhere but i couldn't find it. I would imagine Amon originally wanting to let them go to spread the word of his power but he ended up with the help of Korra instead.</p><p>As for the PTSD discussion, i will expand the therapist's reason for that in a few chapters. Although i will say he considers Y/N a good friend. So he's not an intentional dick for it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter also contains triggers, sorry!!!</p><p>Again end notes for thought process.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't until morning while reading the newspaper you found out what had transpired during the match. Amon had attacked the arena. Equalists had been hidden in the stands, taking expensive "Electro-Gauntlets" into the arena. Lin and Korra had fought them off, but many had been injured with zero fatalities as of yet. You breathed a sigh of relief. You read further into the three-page spread. Your heart pounds against your chest. Your body feels heavy. The traffic outside becomes quiet. Vision blurs. Breathing gets harder. You muster what little control you have left and burn the paper in your hands. Once incinerated, you focus on meditation techniques. Stabilising and centring. You made a note of time and date so you could bring it up in your next therapy session. You grabbed "Lin's pillow" and tried to inhale as much of her scent as you could. </p><p> </p><p>Lin. You needed Lin.</p><p> </p><p> Dressed in your most casual but apparently still extravagant clothes, you enter the station. You felt sick walking to Lin’s office. One officer told you she was in there without you needing to ask. You opened Lin’s door, not evening bothering to knock.</p><p>“WHAT THE FLA...meo? Detective, how can I help?” you closed the door and locked it. You rushed round to Lin’s chair. Lin stood and ran her hands down your arms. You felt a tear fall down your cheek. You rushed into her arms causing her to topple back into her chair. The chair creaked at the sudden weight. You held onto her as tightly as you could. After a moment you felt Lin’s arms snake around you. Safe. You felt safe. This was safe. Lin was safe. “Y/N? Are you okay? What’s wrong? Tell me.”</p><p>You sniffled, “I read the paper.”</p><p>“Ah. It’s okay, I’m okay.” she started to stroke small circles on your back.</p><p>“It’s not okay. I should have been there with you.”</p><p>“There wasn’t anything you could have done, we had the Avatar for criminy's sake.”</p><p>You felt a sob rack your body, “That’s beside the point Lin. Avatar or not, I should have been there with you.” you leaned back on her lap to look at her. She now saw your tear-stained face and her heart sank. She cupped the right side of your face and you lent into her touch. “I can’t lose you, Lin. I love you.” You rested your forehead against hers.</p><p>“You’re not going to lose me. You daft sod.” you huffed. “I love you too.” it was a barely audible confession. You stayed like that for a while, wrapped comfortably in her embrace.</p><p> </p><p> You leaned back to look into her beautiful eyes, cupping her scarred cheek. “Let’s move in together, I don’t want to waste another moment apart.” </p><p>Lin stilled in your arms. “I-I-I don’t know. I mean yes but not right now.” you tried to get off her lap but she refused to let you go. “I’m not saying that I don’t want to it’s just… it’s just now is not a great time, with Amon running around, I won’t have the time for it all.”</p><p>That same feeling from earlier spread through your chest. “Are you saying that you don’t have time for me? You want to break up with me?”</p><p>“What! No! No no no no.” you backed off her lap. “I’m saying that right now, I don’t have the time for whatever moving process there is.”</p><p>“Which means you don’t have time for me. It’s because I’m broken, isn’t it? I can’t work as I used to, which means I’m of no use to you anymore. And… and you only got with me because of what happened.” you ran your fingers through your hair harshly. Lin reached out to you but you slapped her hand away. Her mouth was moving but her words were just a white noise in the background. You couldn’t breathe. To you, it all made sense now. You felt stupid for taking so long to realise the truth. You felt yourself being pulled and collided into metal. Jasmine. Metal. Earth. Lin. Safe. </p><p>A loud banging on her door startled you both. “Chief we got a lead!” </p><p>You reluctantly let go of Lin. “I don’t know what just happened but we’ll talk about moving in together when I can. Right after I catch this madman." You nodded solemnly and she placed a chaste kiss on your cheek. </p><p>You exited the office together and Lin quickly followed behind her officer. The bullpen had been empty and you were thankful for that. You sat at your old desk. It was clean, not a speck of dust to be seen. You opened a couple of drawers to find your files missing, no doubt having been redistributed around your fellow officers. Despite it being your desk, everything felt wrong. It wasn't that things were out of place, or your files were missing nor was it the fact that the last time you had sat here was two months ago. It felt more like... you were wrong for the desk. Which is completely bizarre. Maybe it was time to retire. </p><p>"But what about the people? What about Lin? You can't leave, they need you, she needs you!" </p><p>"But you'll die!"</p><p>The voices in your head were loud. They wouldn't shut up. You tried to scream into your hands but no sound came out. You remembered Lin had left her office unlocked and you knew where she hid a spare house key. It was a terrible idea. But you needed her. You needed safe. </p><p> </p><p> You entered her modest-sized apartment. It was small yet large enough for one person. You never liked it. To you, it felt empty and lonely. You locked the door behind you before running to her bedroom. Her scent would be strongest there. You immersed yourself in the scent of her covers. It had a slight lotus scent but overall it was Lin. After about two hours you had finally come to your senses. It was creepy you realised. Although the nature of your relationship was still being discussed, you were pretty sure that at no stage was this considered normal. You remembered what you had said to Lin in her office, instantly regretting it. 'Gosh, I'm a horrible girlfriend. Lin probably hates me.' you thought. She could have the patience of a saint but when it came to stuff like that, you were surprised that you were still alive. You buried your nose into one of her pillows, the pull of sleep winning the game of tug-of-war you didn't know you were playing.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay so original i had the idea for an earth ending oc/Lin story that wasn't going to be written but she was super powerful, so i toned it down and liked the idea of a firebender. I then really liked the idea of oc being a really old and close friend of Lin's who has been in love with Lin for the entire time. Oc was still powerful so i thought what if oc was injured then that way the books can canonically happen, but the injury would have to be quite bad so that would mean oc then has to go through shit, which makes sense. I then got really into Lin/reader and now oc is no longer oc but rather reader, which is great because i could not think of  a name for oc. But anyway...</p><p>Also y/n was experiencing anxiety attacks and mental breakdowns. These are based off my own experience, except for the whole scent and being in a relationship at the time (big sad). Y/N will get better i promise! </p><p>Trying to keep Lin in character is so hard, also a big sad.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. LIN POV! AHHHH</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the raid at cabbage corp, it was interview after interview. Most of it was complete hogwash, but Tenzin still wanted to listen to everyone fully. I normally would have myself but what happened with Y/N earlier… my head just wasn't in it. Night had started to roll in and I finally got back to my office. I could sense something was off the moment I entered, the door was unlocked and two the door to the hidden locker where I keep spare clothes was ajar. I opened it further. None of my clothes had been touched however I could sense my apartment key had been taken. The only one who knew about it was Y/N.</p><p> </p><p> I headed to my apartment as quickly as I could. The door was locked, so the likelihood of a burglar was starting to diminish. I bent the lock open and quietly entered. Nothing was out of the ordinary and I couldn't sense another in the apartment. I canvassed room after room finally arriving at my bedroom. I slowly opened the door. The moonlight cast a soft glow throughout the room. Everything seemed normal except for the human-sized lump on my bed. I moved round to the side seeing Y/N sleeping soundly. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. 'She must feel guilty about what she said and fell asleep waiting for me.' I brush a section of hair behind her ear and she shifts in her sleep. I bend my armour off, shower and get ready for bed. I had plans of staying in the office but this was preferable. I watched her sleep but for a moment. She looked peaceful at first, then her face was contorted into pain and fear. I pulled her close, offering quiet words of reassurance and she settled back into a peaceful sleep, myself not far behind.</p><p> </p><p> I was the first to wake the next morning. I didn't want to move to be so comfy and warm. I felt an arm be slung over my waist and get pulled in to Y/N. There was no chance of me getting up now. I rolled onto my side to face her. She was beautiful. Apart of me felt stupid for not realising it all those years ago. For spending so many years with someone else other than her. It might be rushing it but maybe moving in together wouldn't be so bad, although the logistics would have to wait until I've caught Amon. Peeking my head over her shoulder, I glanced at my alarm clock. It was later than I would normally awake but as chief, I could allow myself an extra five minutes.</p><p> </p><p>Five minutes turned into half an hour meaning I was rushing around my apartment getting ready, after all, there's no rest for the wicked and the cops made to catch them. Y/N had fallen back asleep hugging my pillows tightly. I scribbled a note saying that I would see her later and she's more than welcome to keep the key. Only as it turned out I wouldn't be seeing her until the early hours of the next morning.</p><p> </p><p>The police airship hovered over my apartment building while Tenzin airbended us down, offering to walk me to my door. I told him "it was fine, it's only a couple of floors." In truth, I didn't want him to see Y/N if she was still there. It would be too many questions and all I wanted to do was sleep. Bending the lock open, I stumbled through the doorway. The lights were on which was a good sign. I then bent my armour off, tossing it to the ground. The sound must have startled Y/N because she came rushing to my side.</p><p>"Lin, what happened?" I could see the fear in her eyes.</p><p>"Hiroshi Sato is Amon's benefactor. We were ambushed and he took some of my officers." She helped me walk to my bedroom. I carefully laid down on my bed. "Everyone else is fine. The Avatar's friends rescued us, even his daughter Asami." </p><p>Y/N just nodded. "I'll see if I can get you some painkillers." She left my side allowing me to close my eyes. Sato and Amon would pay.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't long before I was woken up by the sound of metal clanging. Sitting up I watched as Y/N tried to manoeuvre my armour. It wasn't particularly heavy for a non-metalbender but because it wasn't bent back into shape it was awkward to carry. I flicked my wrist bending it back into shape. This caused Y/N to drop it. </p><p>"Lin! Don't fucking scare me like that!" She held a hand over her chest. "Don't smirk! It's not funny! It's probably damaged and the poor people on the floor below must be wondering what on earth is going on." Y/N went back to putting my armour in the wardrobe. "You seriously need some clothes." Y/N tutted.</p><p>"I have clothes." </p><p>She raised an eyebrow, sceptical of my defence, "pyjamas and fitness gear does not count as clothes. Seriously when was the last time you bought new clothes?"</p><p>"Other than the odd bit of underwear, about fifteen years ago with you…" Y/N eyes grew wide and she opened and closed her mouth several times. "What?"</p><p>"Fifteen years ago!" I nodded. I couldn't understand the problem. All of my clothes were in perfect condition, they fitted and were simple to blend in with modern fashion. They were practical. "No wonder Tenzin broke up with you." </p><p>"He wears the same stupid woollen monk crap." </p><p>"Touché." She climbed onto the bed beside me. "The first thing we're doing once this is over is buying you a new wardrobe." </p><p>I grimaced. Why would anyone spend hours and tons of money on clothes and shoes? It made no sense. "Or we could use that time to move in together." </p><p>"Really?" I nodded. Y/N laid on my side carefully, not wanting to add pressure to my aching body. "Okay. But we're still going to get you a few outfits, five max."</p><p>"I can live with that."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Linny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You couldn't believe it, Lin had been injured again while you weren't with her. The voices from two days ago crept back into your head. You were currently nestled into her side. You tried to focus on the prospect of moving in with Lin. Who's apartment would you be moving into? Or would you get one together? What about closet space? Walk-in wardrobe? Guest bedroom or rooms? Distance from the police station? Parking? You eventually decided that nowhere mattered as long as it was with Lin and it had a walk-in wardrobe. </p><p> </p><p>"I swear your food is getting better and better." Lin ate another mouthful and moaned in delight. </p><p>"Hah, that's only because you're not eating the burnt bits." </p><p>"You actually burnt it." Lin covered her mouth while she talked.</p><p>"Yeah." You sighed and dug into your own breakfast. "I was thinking about the fact that you've resigned." Lin nodded. "You know what it doesn't matter. You're officially taking time off which means I have you all to myself."</p><p>"If you make me do some serious girly shit then there's going to be a problem." She pointed her fork at you. </p><p>"I promise no girly shit." You kissed her on the lips before going back to your breakfast. You placed yesterday's paper between you and started to point out all the circled property listings that would match your criteria and budget. "So what do you think?"</p><p>"I'm thinking you could just move in with me or buy us a place."</p><p>You chuckled, "Lin you don't have that kind of money. Wait do you?"</p><p>Lin shrugged. "My salary is higher than yours, I've barely spent a single yuan. My grandfather was a wealthy businessman so yeah I have that money." </p><p>"Holy fuck!" Lin never mentioned coming from money. You had once thought that her family was THE Beifongs but dismissed it based on how they acted and lived. "All this time I thought you were some working-class, fancily named whatever… but you're rich, old money rich… wow. Alright money bags, buy us a goddamn house then." You jested at the end. Lin faked a smile but you knew it wasn't genuine. "I'm sorry. I still love you. It changes nothing but I'm definitely going to be making use of all that money. What do you think? Sexy dress? Gorgeous lingerie?" Lin finally broke out into a smile.</p><p>"As long as it is for my eyes only."</p><p>"Whatever you say, sugar mama."</p><p> </p><p>You walked into Lin's bedroom as you threw on a coat. Saikhan would be sworn in as the new chief later that day. Your job was to infiltrate the station, gathering any evidence so the two of you could piece together where her metalbenders might be being held captive. You were also going to keep an eye on Saikhan. He was the second-best officer in the force but that didn't mean he was capable of leading. You placed a kiss on her forehead and told her to take it easy. Borrowing Lin's Sato-mobile you made it to the station quickly. You snuck past the influx of officers and officials, to the therapist's office. You wouldn't be cleared for physical activity, but you could rope in your therapist into getting you desk duty. You peeked your head into his office. The therapist was taken aback by your sudden appearance.</p><p>"Y/N what brings you in today?" He walked around his desk, confusion was written all over his face.</p><p>"Our appointment you idiot." You closed the door behind you and pulled the door blind. "Doc, I need to ask you for a favour." He motions for you to sit. "I need you to clear me for desk duty and I know what you're going to say… but I'm doing this for Lin."</p><p>"I'm sorry what?"</p><p>"Some of Lin's metalbenders were taken captive by equalists last night. She resigned this morning so she can rescue them. I need to get my hands on those files but I need to be cleared for duty." </p><p>"Hold up!" He rubbed his temples. "So you want me to clear you, who may have PTSD, for desk duty. Are you insane?"</p><p>"Yes. Thought we established that years ago. But I'm doing this for Lin." The room became silent. </p><p>"Wait a minute… is… no. Impossible… Your partner is Chief Beifong?" Your silence was enough of an answer for him. "Hot diggity shit!" He grabbed a bottle from his desk. "Don't let Beifong find out and give me the gossip." He poured two singles of fire whiskey. "From the beginning please."</p><p>You laughed, taking a sip of your whiskey. "You know what happened."</p><p>"Not everything! Like who said what first! Did she get all soft and confess like what the flameo happened?"</p><p>You sighed. It wasn't a great story but a story nonetheless…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You were lying in a healers room. That much was obvious when you awoke. You tried to sit up but you couldn't move. Dread filled every inch of your body. You tried to flex your fingers, thankful there was some but extremely painful movement. You tried to wiggle your toes but there was no luck. Something was stopping them, so you took that as a good sign. You heard a sound to your left. Attempting to look over, you caught a glimpse of a black figure. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hello?" Your voice was quiet and raspy. You tried again but louder, which only caused a coughing fit. With each cough, it felt like knives were slicing your lungs. You felt a hand on yours and someone telling you to 'breathe slowly, and that you will be okay. Their voice was soft yet held a familiar harshness to it. Once your coughing had subsided, you were offered a glass of water, the water itself being ice cold and soothing. "So tell me, who is my kind nurse." You joked, not even a near-death experience could dampen your humour. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Detective." Ahh, that was the familiar harshness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Chief, if I had recognised it was you, I would have said ethereal as no one else measures up to you." You offered a small smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm going to put that down to brain damage."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You barked out a laugh. "Whatever you say chief, it isn't like I haven't thought about it before though." You heard her sigh. "So tell me, nurse, how long have I been out."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lin'd grip tightened, so you tried to squeeze back as hard as you could. "Two days. Healers did round the clock healing on you but they weren't able to fix everything in one go." She motions to the full leg cast on your left leg and the one covering your right foot.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well shit."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, shit indeed. They gave you some painkillers to ease the pain. Which explains why you're taking this so well." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So that explains the flying fairy bunnies." Lin shook her head in disapproval. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She coughed, unsure of how to start. "So um… I've been thinking…"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's never a good sign." You thought you said that in your head but her glare stated otherwise.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do you want to hear what I have to say or not?" You nodded afraid you might say something stupid again. "Good. Now keep quiet." Lin looked away from you, squeezing your hand tighter. "Do you remember how we were... you know… before you left. Then you mentioned it when you came back… ehem… well have you changed your mind."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"To do that someone would have to give me a different brain, but I guess it wouldn't be me then." You paused. Smirking you asked, "is Lin Beifong asking me out?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't make a big deal out of it." She glared at you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Linny is asking me out! You think I'm gorgeous... You want to kiss me... You want to hug me... You want to love me... You want to smooch me... You want to -"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Just forget I ever said anything." Lin let go of your hand. You swung your arm out trying to stop her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nooooo! I love Linny. Wow, those meds really hit you when you wake up. Woah." You pulled her down as best you could. Lin clumsily fell on top of you. "Oof!" You started to stroke her hair. "Good Linny. My sweet Linny. Just my Linny."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hah, I wish I could have been there to see you high as a kite." He slapped his knee, laughing to the point of crying.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah it was funny. So back to the form. Could you, you know sign it pretty please."</p><p>The therapist sighed, "look Y/N I want to help I really do, but I can't allow you to go back. Who knows what will happen. You read a file, freak out and then what… it comes back down on me. You're a ticking time bomb in a sense of it."</p><p>"By freak out do you mean, struggle to breathe, accelerated heart rate, paranoia or feeling like the world is crumbling beneath you or is it something else?"</p><p>"Wait what?" He exclaimed. "When did this happen?"</p><p>"After Amon attacked the arena, I read about it in the paper."</p><p>The therapist went from shocked to intrigued in a blink. "I remember that paper, it described what happened to the officers and Beifong was mentioned. Does this feeling come over you when you worry about her?" You nod. "And you said you had been in love with your partner - Beifong before the accident. Not only that the report said that she was the last one you saw before the… you know." You furrowed your brows, you couldn't understand what he was getting at. "I don't think it is PTSD, I think it's anxiety. Anxiety over not being able to protect Beifong am I right? It must have happened when you found out about last night."</p><p>"It did, but anxiety really. I've always been sure of myself and Lin and now you're telling me that… I'm going to live in constant fear?" </p><p>The therapist shook his head, "no anxiety is manageable and if you're struggling to cope on your own there are certain remedies to help." You watched as he got up and tore a small stack of paper. "Well, that was a waste of research." He then pulled out another piece of paper from a locked drawer. He scribbled something along the bottom. "Here, take it easy but you're cleared for desk duty." A smile broke out onto your face and you enveloped him into a hug. He gave you a few pointers on how to manage your anxiety and deal with it when it became too much. He also promised to keep your relationship a secret except for his wife, after all, he owed her a small bet.</p><p> </p><p>The form was enough to get you back on desk duty. Naturally, because of the situation, it had to be run through the council and if Tenzin suspected anything he didn't say so. Your fellow officers were happy to have you back, providing you with small treats and last-minute gifts during their lunch break. Copies of the files were easy to grab, after all the station was in a state of disarray without Lin. You noted down every location that had been hit and the homes of captured members. It wasn't a lot but it should help narrow down the search radius. You then hung around and watched Saikhan get sworn in as the next chief. The armour looked dreadful on him. You helped Lin design it, with you choosing the gold which matched her and only her. But Saikhan looked disgusting. He was obviously trying to be someone he was not. The moment he declared Tarrlok as the head of the equalist investigation you felt bile rise in your throat. Lin had told you what Tarrlok said after the attack at the bending arena and it wasn't pretty. Since then she'd been on edge, however, in true Lin style she hid it from the world. You grabbed take-away food that you knew both of you liked. You would be working it like any other case, it was only right to keep up the tradition. </p><p> </p><p>The sun had started to set by the time you got to Lin's.</p><p>"Lin!" You sang out, "I brought food." You saw her slowly make her way to the seating area. You helped her sit before passing her container of food. You spread a copy of the Republic City map on the coffee table and the two of you worked through your findings. The area was fairly spread out and neither of you could figure out a pattern. A few of the markings were close together but nothing of significance was in the area. You groaned in annoyance. There were no copies of the task force's findings within the station. It made things harder. You decided to tidy up seeing as the map was going to get you nowhere. When you sat down with Lin again, she had the mornings paper and was pointing out possible homes. There were a few candidates but you would need to look at them. They weren't super expensive but definitely more than you would have been able to afford on your own.</p><p> </p><p>"I spoke with the therapist earlier." You were cuddled up in bed with Lin on your chest. You felt her hum. "He reckons I have anxiety." Lin tried to lift her head to look at you, so you switched allowing her to lay down while you looked at her. </p><p>"So what does that mean?"</p><p>"Well I can manage it, but as it stands I'm going to worry about you far more than considered normal and blame myself in the process."</p><p>"What about what happened in my office?" </p><p>You stroked her scars and she held your wrist. "I wasn't quite back to normal and I guess I just freaked out. Sorry for worrying you though." You offered a small smile, one she returned. "I love you, Lin, please don't leave me alone."</p><p>"Wouldn't dream of it."</p><p>"Aww, soft Linny is cute Linny."</p><p>"Shut up, I'm not cute."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know the therapy session seems a little rushed but there will be a few scenes with Dr still thinking of a name.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Thief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The perk of returning to work was that you only had nine to five shifts, meaning you could stay in bed with Lin for as long as possible. Lin was still asleep, the low sun cascading a golden glow on her features. It made her look like a goddess, powerful, beautiful, a symbol of strength. It's why you suggested gold for her armour. You were still staring at her when she started to wake. </p><p>"Morning!" You couldn't help but be cheerful.</p><p>"Ugh. No. Sleep." Lin pulled the covers over her head. You pulled the covers back down and she quirked an eyebrow. "What?" </p><p>"What does the lady desire for breakfast?"</p><p>"Sleep." She tried to pull the covers back over her head but you wouldn't let her. "Fine, coffee and whatever you want."</p><p>You kissed her forehead before getting on with breakfast. You started a pot of coffee to boil while you chopped and prepared ingredients for an omelette with a fire nation twist. One of your grandmother's recipes, the only one you decided to memorize. The Moka pot started to whistle just as you were flipping half of the omelette over. Pouring two mugs of coffee you let the omelette cook a little more on a lower heat. You found a tray and plated up the breakfast. You helped Lin sit up before moving the tray onto her lap. You returned to the kitchen to make your own omelette. You ate your own between cleaning the kitchen and preparing Lin an easy lunch. Collecting Lin's plates you noticed she was fast asleep once again. </p><p> </p><p> You walk into the Bullpen five minutes before your shift starts, finding it oddly quiet. There was no rambunctious shouting like the day before, causing you to become uneasy. You found Yung, one of the officers fortunate enough to have not been on shift the other day. He was whispering something to another officer.</p><p>"Is everything alright?" Yung jumped at the sound of your voice.</p><p>"Y/N what are you doing here?" He pulled you into an awkward side hug.</p><p>"I'm back, but only on desk duty. But you didn't answer my question." </p><p>"We're waiting on news about a new law being passed on non-benders." The other officer replied you weren't familiar with him. </p><p>"What law?" Yung led you over to his desk and offered you his seat. Feeling as though you wouldn't like what was about to be said, you sat down. Afterall it would give Saikhan and the council morons a few extra seconds to live if it was bad.</p><p>"All that we know is being associated with any equalist suspect is a criminal offence and a curfew may be passed on non-benders only. But we suspect it might be worse than that."</p><p>You felt anger rage inside you. If Lin was still chief she would have arrested the person who proposed it for violation of human rights. A curfew on innocent non-benders? What kind of idiot- no wait there was only one… Tarrlok. </p><p> </p><p>Saikhan walked in twenty minutes later announcing that the bill had been passed. He gave orders to his officers who went about their business with some reluctance. He tried to strike up a conversation with you, asking how you were doing and so on, but you ignored him. You could respect his skills as an officer but he had no backbone. How could he not see that this was wrong? Still, you bite your tongue and get on with your day. </p><p> </p><p>Lunch came and went. You used that time to gather more info and discreetly check up on Lin. </p><p>"Hey. How are you feeling?"</p><p>
  <em>"Sore."</em>
</p><p>"Have you eaten yet?"</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, and as always it was delicious."</em>
</p><p>You didn't want to bring it up but she had to know if she didn't already. "Have you heard about the new law?"</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah. Let me guess Tarrlok's idea and Saikhan is playing soldier."</em>
</p><p>"Good detective work." It was a half-assed joke but it earned you a chuckle. "Saikhan is the worst chief to ever exist. I'm sure even Meelo could do better and he's five."</p><p>
  <em>"Airbenders are thought to have the wisdom of a thousand men or some other dumb thing. Although you have a point. I still think they should have asked you. You're basically my second in command."</em>
</p><p>"Aww, you're too sweet."</p><p>
  <em>"Shut up!"</em>
</p><p>"I should probably get back to work. I'll be done in four hours."</p><p>
  <em>"Okay. I'll let you go."</em>
</p><p>"Bye."</p><p>
  <em>"Goodbye."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Your talk with Lin had brightened up your day just a bit. The thought of innocent people being arrested and treated unfairly distracted you at every turn. In your current state, you couldn't physically go up against every metalbender in the force. And you couldn't convince them to go against Saikhan either. They had all been hurt during the attack on the arena. The only ones brave enough were team Avatar, but even they had their limits. You prayed that they would be able to stop this madness. A few minutes before your shift ended you packed up for the day. You stopped by Yung's desk,</p><p>"Hey, can you do me a favour? Can you let me know if anything happens? I'll be seeing if Beifong needs anything so if I'm not at home call hers, please." Yung reluctantly nodded. In his mind, you wouldn't be able to act on it anyway.</p><p> </p><p> Lin was still in bed by the time you reached her apartment. She was awake, reading a crime novel you had lent her years ago. </p><p>"Is that my book?" Lin nodded sheepishly. You tutted, "I thought I lost it and bought another one." You side-eyed her and called her a thief. You went into the kitchen to start a simple stew. Letting it cook, you joined Lin in her bed. It would be almost two hours before it was done.</p><p>"Read to me." It was a simple request. You had curled up against her side as she began to read. Her voice was soft.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fluff and angst sowwy! 🥺</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You received a phone call from Yung telling you that there was a protest by non-benders when their power was cut. Tarrlok had been there to oversee it all and had many innocent people arrested for wanting electricity. The event even had the attention of Avatar who tried to free the protestors. Yung went on to say that her companions had also been arrested on Tarrlok's command. Naturally, the Avatar was furious. When you told Lin she cursed Saikhan and Tarrlok. Tarrlok was power-hungry and to gain ultimate power he was corrupting her police force. She needed to take Amon and Tarrlok down, then give Saikhan a piece of her mind. Knowing that coward he would probably give her her job back. </p><p> </p><p>You couldn't sleep that night. You felt like you could have done something. This caused you to be restless. Lin hugged you from behind but it wasn't enough to still your mind. You eased out of Lin's grasp telling her to sleep. You opened a window, the winter chill not bothering you. You sat in the window and watched the stars above. A few clouds rolled by, not obscuring the stars in any way. You looked at each constellation remembering some of the names. Your grandfather was an astronomer and could name every star and galaxy in the sky. It was his skill as an astronomer which led him to be a part of the hundred-year war. You remembered him saying he regretted every moment but he had to provide for his family. Normal jobs were scarce so into the army it was. Because he was a non-bender he couldn't fight in the army, so he became a navigator and even served under Firelord Zuko once the war was over. Just like when you were little you connected each star, mapping out its constellation. Tearing your gaze away from the stars you glanced at Lin. She was wrapped in her bedsheets, snoring softly. Every stress line had melted away, making her appear far younger than she was. Your heart swelled with love to the point you thought it was going to burst. Chief is what made Lin, Lin. She had a heart twice the size of anyone and a sense of duty that ran deeper than that of time. Asking Lin to stop would be impossible, she'd find a way to be a protector. You would just have to be there to stop her from getting herself killed. Feeling calmer you closed the window and climbed back in next to Lin, who instantly latched on the moment she felt your warmth. You fell asleep with Lin in your arms.</p><p> </p><p> You rose early the following morning. You were looking through Lin's cupboards and cooler, finding them practically bare. You decided to get dressed and go to the morning market. Waking Lin you gave her the heads up and turned on the wireless. Thankfully the market wasn't fair and you were done within an hour. Opening the apartment door you slam into Lin.</p><p>"Lin what's going on." You noticed she was dressed and wearing a coat. She pulled you inside.</p><p>"Amon has Korra, so I'm going to get her before he has the chance of taking her bending." She tried to move past you but you blocked her every move.</p><p>"Lin you're injured and Amon isn't someone to take on alone. If you're dead set on it I'm coming with."</p><p>"No. I can't let you. Your injuries are far more serious and I'm not going to be alone. I'm grabbing team Avatar and Tenzin." </p><p>"You're fucking kidding me right? That's not nearly enough. You couldn't take down Sato with the help of your benders."</p><p>"I know. I know. But I can't sit by any longer, he has to be stopped."</p><p>You slapped her across her cheek, "How do you think I feel, you hypocrite?" Lin placed a hand on her stinging cheek. "I'm terrified! And I can't help it sometimes! The arena… Sato… it scared me." </p><p>"Watching you get injured at every turn scares me, but I let you do your job. Now let me do mine." Lin rubbed the bridge of her nose. She then reached into her coat pocket pulling out her badge. "I'm sorry. I truly am. But hold onto this for me."</p><p>You took it. The badge was her life, it was embedded into her very core. You knew that. She knew that. "I'm sorry for slapping you." She mumbled something about possibly deserving it. "Here, you'll need my lucky charm." You unclasped a necklace. It was old and wasn't much but you always wore it. It saved your grandfather, your father and you, so you hoped its power would protect Lin. "I think I would feel better if you had it." You walked behind Lin and put the necklace on her. You felt a tear fall down your cheek. </p><p>Lin leaned forward and kissed it. "You know I can't stop, but I will be careful. I will come back."</p><p>You rested your forehead against hers. "I know. Just kick him in the crown jewels for me." Lin chuckled and kissed you. It was slow and caring. One that said 'see you later but not goodbye. She would be back. She was a Beifong after all, they ran on spite. Heart heavy, you watched her leave, clutching her badge against your heart. </p><p> </p><p> The day would be long and tedious. You tried to stay busy with work and even worked overtime by organising the files thrice over. Lin called to update you, which you were more than grateful for. You held her badge tightly listening to her voice. You almost had an anxiety attack when you found out Tarrlok was a bloodbender, but with Lin's help you calmed down. Saikhan had been there and by the sounds of it gave Lin her job back. Releasing your breath that you didn't know you were holding, you placed the telephone down. Lin was alright, she had your lucky charm and once again the Avatar. She saved her benders. And you weren't there. Lin would be fine.</p><p> </p><p> Lin would be staying on Air Temple Island for the evening until Korra woke up. You had Lin's apartment to yourself. It felt cold without her.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Have three chapters because I'm an idiot 😝</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. I wanna be loved by you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was overly domestic. You were standing at the sink, washing that evening's plates. The wireless played in the background. The song had just been recently released and immediately became one of your favourites.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'm not one of the greedy kind</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All of my wants are simple</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know what's on my mind</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm not resting until I find</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What would make your eyes glisten with joy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now listen, big boy</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You felt Lin's hands snake around you, wrapping you in a warm embrace. Her lips placing soft kisses down your neck and along your shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I wanna be loved by you, just you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And nobody else but you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wanna be loved by you, alone!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Boop-boop-a-doop!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You reached for the hand towel, drying them as you turned to face her. Once done you threw the towel to your right. Grabbing her face you pulled her into a soft kiss.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I wanna kissed by you, just you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nobody else but you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wanna be kissed by you, alone!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The kiss gained ... and Lin was running her tongue against your lips, trying to gain entrance. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Boop-boop, I couldn't aspire</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To anything higher</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Than, filled with desire</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To make you my own!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Boop-boop-a-doop, boop-boop-a-doop!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>One hand moved from the small of your back and grasped your ass. You gasped in surprise. Lin deepened the kiss further.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I wanna be loved by you, just you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And nobody else but you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wanna be loved by you, alone!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lin pulled away and dragged you away from the kitchen counter. Holding your right hand in her left, she placed a hand on the small of your back. Lin led you into a slow dance.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Aa-ah-um! Boop-boop-a-doop!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Daddle-at-dat-dat-dum, I couldn't aspire</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To anything higher</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Than, filled with desire</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To make you my own</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bup-bum, butle-doodle-dum-bum!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I wanna be loved by you, just you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nobody else but you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wanna be loved by you, a-lup-a-dup-a-dup-a-dup!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Boop-boop-a-doop</em>
</p><p> </p><p>At the end of the song, she dipped you. It didn't match the song but honestly who cared. You closed your eyes at the feeling. When you opened them you were lying in Lin's bed the sun starting to shine through. It was a dream. You reached over and turned on the wireless. </p><p>"<em>And for our next song Republic City's sweetheart with I Wanna Be Loved By You.</em>"</p><p>The first few notes started to play and with a huff, you turned it off. You were still angry with Lin and had no interest in being reminded of your dream. Your fear was irrational on a good day but this was Amon. He was dangerous and only just starting. In the back of your mind you knew he would make a move soon, the scale… that was the mystery.</p><p> </p><p> After a quick bath, you walked to work, having eaten nothing due to being sick with worry. A few minutes into your journey and Republic City was under attack. You watched as a fleet of airships flew overhead. Loud explosions rang out, clouds of dust and smoke rising. Running further down the street you threw down your cane. Equalists motorcyclists were approaching at high speed on your right. Channelling your flames you placed a hand on the ground. Five thin lines shot from your hand expanding and getting larger until they formed five fiery dire wolves, each one taking out the equalists. The hair on the back of your neck stood up. You could sense currents of electricity heading straight towards you. With your opposite hand, a fire whip erupted and you used it to send the device away from you. If they didn't know you were a bender before they definitely knew now. Standing, you called back both sets of flames, morphing them into a Puma-Goat. You climbed onto its back and set off in the direction of the station, moving faster than any vehicle could. Rounding a corner you were blocked by several equalists. You increased the temperature of its paws to a brilliant blue causing the tarmac below to melt. The equalists slung more of their electronic devices your way and you dodged them with ease before jumping over the human barricade. You weaved across the road, melting it so they could not follow and kept going until you arrived at the station. </p><p> </p><p>Dismounting and dismissing your mount you ran inside. Officers were running around and civilians took shelter within the station. You headed to the relay room ignoring the burning on your left leg. </p><p>You burst through the door. "Saikhan, what do you need?"</p><p>"Detective you can't help."</p><p>"Like hell, I can't. I'm helping and that's final." </p><p>Saikhan sighed before updating you on the situation. He sent you to protect an area of downtown which was becoming overrun with equalists. You ran into Tenzin on the way down.</p><p>"Tenzin! Is Lin alright?"</p><p>"Yes, she's on the island with my family." Sighing in relief before nodding and running off to fight the equalists. </p><p>You called upon your fire Puma-Goat and sped down the street, your small squadron following close behind you.</p><p> </p><p>Equalist after equalist came after you, your squad had been taken down, you being the only one standing. The burning in your leg was too painful but you had to keep fighting. One of them ran up from behind zapping you. You channelled the currents through your body and out into another. Pain shot through your body as another rod was jabbed into your side. Collapsing to your knees, you used your last bit of willpower to create a fiery sphere around you and your unconscious comrades. The surrounding equalists were thrown back, knocking them out. Quelling the fire you let yourself fall to the ground tired and in pain. Placing a hand on the pocket holding the badge your last thoughts were of Lin.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanna be loved by you by Helen Kane.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Lin pov 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amon had just taken my bending. It felt like a part of me had been ripped out. His guards were currently lugging me to a cell in some base they had. Each cell was full of various benders, including many of my officers. I heard a cell door open and was thrown into it. The equalists laughed. I shakily got to my feet and stared them down. I may be weak now but I would not go down without a fight. The equalists walked away, clearly proud of themselves. Deciding to get acquainted with my new home, I looked around. There was only one other person in the cell with me. I squinted, trying to make out their features. </p><p>"Y/N?" The person moved and indeed it was Y/N. She looked terrible and beaten. </p><p>"Lin what are… oh Lin." She tried to reach forward. She hissed and clutched her leg, it wasn't healed but she must have aggravated it more. "Think you're going to have to find a new detective." I sat down beside her. The cell was dark, so I took her hand in mine. </p><p>"They'll have to find a new chief if you can't go back." She rested her head on my shoulder. "I take it Amon took your bending." She nodded. "I'm sorry." </p><p>"There wasn't anything you could have done."</p><p>"No, I'm sorry for the other day. I'm sorry for agreeing to go with the airbenders. I'm sorry." My voice wavered. Tears threatening to spill. </p><p>"It's okay. Friends to lovers are not easy, that's why they never do shows about it on the wireless." </p><p>We both sat in silence. At some point, Y/N fell asleep. I watched the soft rise and fall of her chest. Guards walked past either bringing in new prisoners or patrolling the corridor. Y/N slept, for the most part, her body clearly drained. Trying and failing to keep my own eyes open, I eventually succumbed to sleep.</p><p> </p><p> It must have been a few short minutes when we were woken up by doors being opened. Heavy footfalls and murmurs. Amon appeared in front of our cell. </p><p>"Hello chief, you'd be please to know that the equalists have almost gained full control over the city and I have a fleet of airships chasing the airbenders." </p><p>"You leave them alone!" I shot up from where I was sitting. </p><p>"You know I can't do that, benders are the root of all evil and must be equalised. After all, I'm no monster, I wouldn't dream of killing another."</p><p>"Why don't you show us your face, you coward!" Y/N piped up from behind. She struggled to stand and walk to the cell door. </p><p>Amon removed his mask. "This is what your kind did to-argh!" Amon stumbled back. Blood dripped from his nose. He took a baton from his lieutenant and went to shock ger with it, but I pulled her back towards me before he could. She collapsed in my arms her leg having given out. After a few curses and threats, Amon and his men walked away.</p><p>"Y/N what were you thinking?" I dragged her back into the corner where the makeshift bed was. </p><p>"I had to confirm something." She showed me her fist. It was coated in red. "He's a phoney. Before he took my bending I thought I recognised the voice and when he did I could feel his bending force. Then it was obvious when his scar looked like bacon, it's just makeup." She beamed, proud of her detective work.</p><p>"There's no full moon."</p><p>"I know. If I'm not mistaken his name was Noa-tok… Noa-tak, something like that, he's the son of Yakone." My blood ran ice cold. I knew him, I read his files to Toph. There were no children, it was impossible. Y/N pulled me into a tight embrace. "I met him at least two decades ago. We got drunk and he told me about his father. He even blood bent a spider rat after it tried to bite me. It was the only reason why I didn't arrest him. I did a background check after and found out Yakone had died. He had two sons, one thought to be dead and the other was unnamed."</p><p>"If that is true, we need evidence to convince his followers of his deceit." </p><p>Y/N shook her head. "That wouldn't work, they're blindly devoted to him. We need to find Korra. Or more specifically you need to." </p><p>She laid out a detailed plan. It was good but I couldn't leave her behind. We argued about it between the guard's duties, until she relented. </p><p> </p><p> "So we never discussed you leaving with the airbenders. Dumping me for your ex and his family." She joked at the end.</p><p>"They're the last airbenders, I had to protect them." </p><p>"I know."</p><p>"Not like they would've needed my help," I told her how the air kids saved me on Air Temple Island and then of the latest addition, Rohan. Apparently, she knew Pema was having a boy, so it was no surprise to her when I tried to get her to guess.</p><p> </p><p> The days went by slowly but I was content enough to spend it alone in a cell with her. The equalists guards gloated when they had full control over the city, destroyed the incoming forces fleet and then when they had captured the airbenders. We could only sit and hope that Korra would defeat Amon.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. "PRISON BREAK"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being forced to share a cell with Lin gave the two of you to really talk. Lin kept her feelings close to her chest but you could sense them. You reminiscence on days gone by and came up with a loose plan for your futures. You suggested keeping the relationship from everyone wanting to know how long it would take before they finally figured it out, though you wouldn't do much to hide it from them. Lin was teetering between never letting anyone find out and telling the world all so you could be left alone in peace. Your leg became less sore but you knew it was severely damaged. No amount of healing could fix it now. Lin came up with the idea of you being a teacher at the police academy, there was an opening but she was too preoccupied to get anyone to fill it. You could train fresh blood to be the best officers so if and when she became Chief, she wouldn't have to be in the field as much knowing they could handle whatever case was thrown at them. It was perfect. You both decided it would just be easier to move into Lin's apartment, it may not have a walk-in wardrobe, but it became your home. Lin also agreed to talk to doctor Rumao so she could help you better. You were at peace for the first time since the accident, so much so you didn't care how long it would take until you were free as long as you had Lin by your side.</p><p> </p><p> There was a buzz of energy within the base. Equalists running all over the place. You overheard the guards talking about Amon's big show or something where he was going to rid the world of airbenders. You and Lin exchanged a look, you couldn't allow it to happen. So you waited until the guards had left. You had previously created a plan to escape now all that there was left to do was to enact it. While the locks could not be picked, the door hinges were poorly designed. Half pin barrel and the right amount of leverage and you'd be out free in no time.</p><p>"Lin, come here." Lin stood next to you at the cell door. "Think you could lift the door open?"</p><p>Lin lifted the door as best she could, while you leaned on her wiggling the pins out. After a few minutes, the door came free and Lin stumbled to catch it. You fell to the side and into the bar wall. Picking up the door, Lin sidestepped back into your cell, before carefully placing it down. While she did that you looked out into the corridor. Thankfully no one had heard. You climbed onto Lin's back and she stealthily approached a cell that appeared to have the most officers. You talked them through the process and they too freed themselves. They dispersed to free other captives. You and Lin guided the captives through the base. Fighting the equalists and arming yourselves with their weapons, until eventually, you had complete control. Lin placed you down on a chair by a wireless before going to help secure the base. You turned on the wireless and listened to the transmission.</p><p>
  <em>"When I was a boy a Firebender struck down my entire family and left me scarred. That tragic event began my quest to equalise the world."</em>
</p><p><em>"That's a lie, Amon!"</em> The voice was faint but it was Korra's. The avatar escaped. <em>"Or should I call you Noatak!”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Everyone, calm down. We have nothing to fear from the avatar. Let’s hear what she has to say.”</em>
</p><p><em>“Amon has been lying to you. The spirits didn’t give him the power to take people’s bending away. He uses bloodbending to do it.”</em> You had no idea how Korra found out but you knew it wouldn’t be enough to convince the people.<em> “Amon is a waterbender.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“You’re desperate Avatar. Making up stories about me is a pathetic last resort.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Your family wasn’t killed by a firebender. His father was Yakone, and his brother is councilman Tarrlok.” </em>
</p><p>‘So that’s the other brother, makes sense.’</p><p>
  <em>“An amusing tale but I will show you the truth.”</em>
</p><p>‘Don’t fall for the bacon Korra!’</p><p><em>“This is what a firebender did to me.”</em> The wireless lost connection to the transmission. Lin walked up to you.</p><p>“We’ve got good intel suggesting that more benders are being held in the prison including Pema. I’m going to take a team and head up there.”</p><p>You tried to stand on your own. “I’m coming too but I’m staying in the car.” </p><p>A group of officers loaded up into the back of an equalist vehicle while you would ride up front with Lin. Lin offered triad members the choice between helping the police and not getting arrested straight away or being arrested. A vast majority held a grudge against the equalists so they sided with the cops for a one time only deal.</p><p> </p><p> The sun had begun to set by the time you arrived on the outskirts of the prison. You had set up a small camp to go over the details of the break-in. An officer rejoined the group with Tenzin and his children in tow.</p><p>“How did you escape?” Lin and Tenzin asked simultaneously. Meelo saw you and jumped up into your lap landing harshly on your left leg. He felt bad for hurting you but you told him it was fine and moved him to your other leg.</p><p>“Korra freed us, but how?”</p><p>“Y/N got us out. We came here to take back the prison and rescue Pema.”</p><p>“It seems all officers were put inside their base so we couldn’t try to escape but we did anyway.” You offered. ”Hopefully, they should be distracted by what’s happening between Korra and Amon.”</p><p>“Chief we’re all set and ready to go.”</p><p>Tenzin turned to his children. “Stay with Y/N.” the children whined in protest.</p><p>“Hey, I could use the protection. Dodgy leg and no bending. You seriously want to leave your best firebender alone?” you gave them the puppy dogs eyes and stuck out your bottom lip. </p><p>“We have to protect Y/N!” Meelo carefully stood on your good leg and declared. </p><p> </p><p> Lin, Tenzin and the officers moved off to begin their infiltration, leaving you with the children. You had them help you so you could move back to the van and turn on its wireless. There wasn’t any news as of yet. You sat patiently for what felt like hours when Lin and Tenzin returned with Pema, the children running off to envelop her into a hug.</p><p>Lin approached you. “Well, we have the prison back. The team and the guards are finishing rounding up the last equalists and then they’ll be back on the streets to catch whoever is left. Any news on Korra?” You shook your head. “Apparently they are at the bending area. So you should head there.” Tenzin nodded and his family loaded up onto the back of Oogi. You fiddled with the wireless trying to get a signal, but none of the channels was working. “I'm going to take Y/N to the hospital. I’ll meet up with you once I’m done.”</p><p>You watched the sky bison take off and Lin hopped into the driver's seat.</p><p> </p><p> A few minutes into the drive you decided to break the silence. “So how does it feel to be a criminal?”</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>“Well you’re driving an unregistered and untaxed vehicle that we stole from the equalists.” you innocently pointed out.</p><p>“But you’re a cop, who needs medical attention meaning that the law does not count, not like anyone would care if it was stolen or not.” you placed a hand on top of Lin’s.</p><p>Lin carefully navigated the streets. The city was a mess. The roads were all uneven, shop fronts were destroyed. There was no one out on the streets. It was a ghost town. “Do you think there will be a healer at the hospital?” </p><p>“I hope so, but looking at this. I don’t know.” </p><p>Lin carried on until you finally pulled up outside the hospital. Lin got out first as you tried to navigate a way out on your own. Lin picked you up bridal style and you couldn’t help the warmth that spread across your cheeks.</p><p> </p><p> You were lucky that there was a couple of healers who decide to stay and treat the wounded against Amon’s law. Benders and non-benders could be found within its walls. It had only been a few days but not everyone had been treated. Lin placed you down and you lent against a wall on your good leg. She disappeared to find a healer, leaving you to take in the scene. Unsuccessful, Lin returned to your side. </p><p>“There are people everywhere. We should have done more to stop him.”</p><p>“I share the same sentimentalities Lin but how could we have helped, there were far too many people in our way, Tarrlok being one. Even if we could have, someone else would have taken his place and caused the same uprising.”</p><p>A healer came out into the reception room, families and loved ones of those who were injured flocked to her side, all begging to be seen first. </p><p>You placed a hand on Lin’s shoulder. “Go help the Avatar, it’ll be a while before I’m seen anyway.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“Just go, Lin.” you plastered on a look of bravery in hopes she would leave. Lin nodded.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know I'm basically skipping through book one but I have plans for the time between book one and two. ☺️ Also, I know it's a day late, but I needed a break from posting and I've just started work on another Lin x reader.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. air temple island</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I didn’t want to leave Y/N alone in the hospital, but I told Tenzin that I would meet up with them after dropping her off. She was in the hospital anyway so it wasn’t like she was going to be in much trouble or in harm’s way. I nodded and told her I would be back after I met up with Tenzin and the avatar. I was torn between kissing her or just walking away, wanting neither to feel final. I still had yet to learn the fate of Amon and Korra. Looking around I noticed we were out of sight and no one was looking our way. I turned back to Y/N placing a meaningful chaste kiss on her lips. Saying our goodbyes again, I left not moments later.</p><p> </p><p> The drive to the arena was daunting. The wireless had still yet to release an announcement of what had transpired. I pulled up to the end of the arena’s pier, spotting the sky bison a couple of metres in. running through the crowd I finally made it. Tenzin’s family was still seated on the back of the bison whilst Tenzin spoke with Korra and Mako. Amon had been defeated. </p><p>“Let’s head back to air temple island.” mako helped Korra onto the back of the bison, the young Avatar seemingly in some sort of daze. Tenzin looked at me and motioned to the bison, helping me up. It was a short flight to the island. Spotting the ferry we waited for the last of team Avatar to arrive. Korra’s polar bear dog jumped off, licking the girl’s face followed by Bolin and Miss Sato. </p><p>Bolin was in far too much of a good mood that he couldn’t see what was wrong. “We saved Republic city!”</p><p>“Yeah, and I’m an Airbender now. Just an Airbender.” Korra stated gravely.</p><p>“What?” Miss Sato blurted.</p><p>“Amon took her bending which unlocked her air bending.”</p><p>“I can’t believe Amon got you too,” I said. </p><p>“Hey, at least you unlocked your air bending.” Bolin piped up, ever the optimist</p><p>“Bro not the time.”</p><p>“Right. Right." He moved back, "I’m just going to stand over here quietly." He placed his hands over his mouth, "In silence.”</p><p>Boats came into view and the young airbenders called out about it being their "Uncle Bumi!". </p><p>'great the giant man child is here.' i thought to myself. I left them on the dock and headed up to the temple. Pema must have decided to do the same as she caught up to me. </p><p>"Lin," she seemed nervous, "I never got the chance to thank you, for protecting us and for busting me out of prison."</p><p>"It's fine." I tried to be as non-chalont as possible.</p><p>"No, it's not. After what happened between us years ago, the last thing you should have done was save us and for that, I am truly grateful." </p><p>I sighed as we entered the temple. "I… I got over me and Tenzin a long time ago. I… just hated how it was handled. It's all in the past. I've moved on." Pema stopped, mouth hung open in surprise. "What?"</p><p>"Nothing just wasn't expecting you to open up."</p><p>"I-i didn't open up, just stated facts so we can never talk about this again." I could feel my ears getting warm. 'damn Y/N is making me soft.' </p><p>"It's okay Lin. Erm, would you mind holding Rohan for a minute?" I shrugged and she handed me the small bundle. It wasn't as if I hadn't held a baby before but it was strange. Pema disappeared for a short while and I heard voices entering the temple, deciding to duck into the kitchen out of the way in case anyone else thinks I'm starting to go soft. Rohan cooed in my arms. I tried to remember everything Katara taught me when Su was born and started to bounce him in my arms. "You're a natural." Pema reappeared at the kitchen entrance.</p><p>I tutted and handed him back over. "I had to raise Su so what do you expect." </p><p>"Whatever Lin.</p><p> </p><p>Pema cooked us all a huge feast with the help of Miss Sato and Jinora. My mind kept drifting back to Y/N, she should be here celebrating with us. </p><p>"Uncle Bumi! Y/N!" I quickly glanced up as she walked in with Bumi. She had a walking stick again which wasn't a good sign.</p><p>"I found her walking home. And you all say I'm crazy!" Bumi bellowed. He sat down by Tenzin. Y/N moved to the only available cushion between Korra and Bolin. Ungraceful as one could be, she sat with her left leg outstretched. </p><p>"Let's eat!" Pema called out. They discussed travelling to the south to Katara who should be able to restore our bending. I knew it was impossible but it gave the Avatar enough hope to eat something. Bumi would be staying in Republic City rounding up the last of the equalists with his soldiers. Y/N would also be going south to receive treatment for her leg. I, however, didn't know what to do. If I was still Chief, I'd remain in Republic City picking up the pieces from the attack. But I wasn't. I wouldn't be any moral support for Korra and while Y/N would appreciate me being there, it wasn't like I would be able to sit with her or anything. It would be a waste of a trip if Katara couldn't restore our bending, even if she had some rare magical solution, the avatar would need it more than I. </p><p>"Lin, will you be joining us?" Tenzin's question had everyone's eyes on me. I shrugged, picking at my food.</p><p>"Being when Katara restores my bending she'll be able to do yours."</p><p>"But won't you know how to do it as well? We can't bring katara all the way from the south pole." </p><p>"Lin has a point." Tenzin supplied. </p><p>"Oh come on Lin, it's not like you have anything else to do." Y/N …</p><p>"Ah yes, I forgot about that. I'll have to have a meeting with the council about that and other things." Tenzin…</p><p>I ate in silence not wanting to be a part of the conversation. Bumi started spouting stories about his "great" battles. The kids listened intently. </p><p> </p><p> After an hour or so I escaped the crowded room. </p><p>"You okay?" I jumped not sensing someone sneaking up behind me. My heart immediately sank as I remembered that I no longer have my bending. Tenzin cautiously approached.</p><p>"It's weird not having my bending."</p><p>"I know it's not my place but… I think you should come with us. Take a break. As much as it pains me to say, Bumi will have this all sorted out." </p><p>I huffed, "I know Bumi is more than capable, he may be a nitwit most of the time, but he is good at what he does. I know the city will be alright, that isn't my concern, nor is what I think or do yours. Just piss off Tenzin." </p><p>"Very well Lin, but please come with us, I'm sure my mother would love to see you."</p><p>I grunted.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. "How are you going to sleep?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were trying to bed down for the night. Pema had been kind enough to provide you with extra pillows and blankets, to which you were trying to build some sort of nest when Lin walked in. You turned the moment the door opened expecting it to be Meelo not wanting to bed down but found Lin instead. She was grouchy and she slid the door closed with a soft thud.</p><p>"Come help me build my… nest? It's a working progress." Lin did as you asked and started to place pillows and blankets to keep you elevated. Suddenly a light bulb went off in your head. "How are you going to sleep?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" </p><p>"Can you even take the armour off?"</p><p>"I didn't think of that." It was barely a whisper.</p><p>You grabbed her arm and tried to pull one of her gauntlets off. It moved slightly down but the individual pieces were made to fit her perfectly when bent on. </p><p>"It's not going to work Y/N."</p><p>"What about your cable wheel, if we removed that you might be able to sleep." Lin sighed and turned away from you. You inspected the cable wheel, there was a safety catch which you turned on, but there was no way of detaching without bending or the right tools. You started to pull at it. Alas, that didn't work either. "What if you slept here instead?"</p><p>"You need it more than I do."</p><p>"But that doesn't mean we can't share." You wrapped your arms around her waist, leaning your head on her shoulder. </p><p>"Not here."</p><p>"Oh come on, us two sharing a bed wouldn't be new to Tenzin. We used to do it all the time during stakeouts."</p><p>You pulled Lin down onto the bed without much fuss. </p><p>"I love you, Lin." She didn't verbally respond, but you knew from the way she squeezed your hand that she loved you too.</p><p> </p><p> You both awoke early the next morning, no doubt before the others as the sun had yet to fully rise. You were curled up on your good side in Lin's embrace, she had an arm wrapped around you. Lin fell back to sleep when you went about a super basic morning routine. Soon the smell of cooking lured you into the kitchen.</p><p>"Morning Pema. Morning widdle Rohan." You cooed over the latest addition. </p><p>"Mornin' Y/N." Pema was obviously tired. The younger woman had bags under her eyes and her movements were sluggish, she could barely chop a pepper. </p><p>"Go on get out of here, I'll cook and watch over Rohan." Pema insisted that she was fine but you weren't having it either. Pema eventually gave in and thanked you plenty as she left the kitchen. </p><p>Pema had already started breakfast so all you had to do was add the final ingredients to one of the dishes and watch over the rest. You caught sight of several baskets of food in the kitchen, no doubt for the long and tedious journey. You also spotted a tin of coffee, thankfully not out of date and decided to make a pot. Sweet aromas swirled around the kitchen making you sigh, content with the peaceful morning. </p><p> </p><p> Bumi walked in while you were plating up. He was covered in sweat and was slightly out of breath. He helped you put the plates and bowls down on the small table and you poured the both of you a mug of coffee. Rohan who was also hungry, fussed. Thankfully Pema walked in just as Rohan grew more restless.</p><p>"Thank you Y/N." You nodded before leaving to wake the rest of the household up. Tenzin was already meditating outside and the kids were easy. Both Bolin and Mako took a couple of proddings to get moving. Asami promised to be down as soon as she put her face on. Korra was already awake, sitting on her bed.</p><p>"Hey kid, breakfast is ready." She nodded. You moved over and sat down heavily next to her. Groaning at the pain in your leg.</p><p>"I wish I could fix that." Her voice was barely a whisper. </p><p>"Ahh don't worry about it kid. I think it was too far gone anyway, and it's about time I slowed down."</p><p>"How…" she turned to look at you, tears brimming. "How are you so… you know… calm about something? You lost your bending! You can't be an officer anymore! I'm no longer the Avatar! How-"</p><p>"Korra stop." You pulled her into a hug. "I'm almost half a century old. I've got a lot of life experience, and yours is just beginning." You let her go. "A long time ago I wasn't able to bend. I couldn't produce a single bit of flame, so I left the fire nation at fourteen to train with the Avatar, your predecessor. Instead, I got swept up into a giant mess, met Lin, had a life-changing experience and now I can bend. Well, you know what I mean. Someone very wise said to me 'We can wait around for some miracle or we could do the miracle shit ourselves." Korra laughed. "You are the Avatar for a reason kid, the four elements shouldn't define you." You stood and slapped Korra on the back. "Come on kid breakfast is getting cold. And it's an order." Korra stood beside you, nodding before running off to breakfast.</p><p>"Whoever told you that is a terrible philosopher."</p><p>You noticed Lin standing at the door. "Yeah, but you're my philosopher." You went to hug her, reeling back slightly on approach. "My philosopher who seems to be going a bit ripe in that." Lin frowned. You placed a kiss on the edge of her mouth. "But don't worry I'll make sure to get you out of it."</p><p> </p><p> Breakfast was amazing, Pema had outdone herself and so had you for watching over it. Tenzin and the brothers were packing up Oogi for the long journey. You were watching them from where you stood shivering.</p><p>"Gah, I hate this." You mumbled. You heard Lin chuckle beside you. She held out the coat She had on when she went to look for Korra, she was dressed in a more simple black one. You took the coat and quickly wrapped it around you, tying it as tightly as possible. "Dumb cold." You sighed, warming up. "Aww, that's much better." </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Origins pt. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"64 bottles of beer on the wall, 64 bottles of beer…" You had been in the air for no longer than an hour and a half. The first 30 minutes were quiet, followed by idle chatter for another 30-ish, then learning Air nomad songs and now you were all on '99 bottle of beer on the wall' with everyone's droning voices. Lin had been quiet the whole time and you were thankful that she decided to come along in the end. The group minus Lin, you and for obvious reasons, Rohan began the next line. You groaned.</p><p>"Ugh, if I have to hear another line of that darn song I'm gonna jump off this bison."</p><p>"Y/N!" Tenzin's voice called. </p><p>"You started the song." Ikki pointed out. </p><p>"My biggest regret." You deadpanned. "Sooo… no more singing and no jumping off the Bison, any ideas." The group was quiet for a moment. "Tenzin?"</p><p>"Yes Y/N?"</p><p>"Are we there yet?" Tenzin groaned and you watched his knuckles turn white. </p><p>"No, we're not." You groaned even louder.</p><p>"How about a story?" Bolin offered.</p><p>"No one wants to hear your stories bro."</p><p>"One that was hurtful and two, I meant from the Chief and the Detective… if you don't mind of course."</p><p>Korra lifted her head. "Yeah, how about the story of how you two met."</p><p>Lin huffed, "it was cold. We were kids. She got into trouble. I saved her life. Avatar Aang yelled at us. Wow. Such an interesting story."</p><p>You heard Bolin whisper to Korra about it being the worst story ever. You laughed. "Lin you should write summaries full time." The group laughed with you. She clicked her tongue in annoyance. "Well if you must know it all started when I was fourteen and Lin was fifteen, almost sixteen. Yes, that sliver of information is relevant….</p><p> </p><p> <em>You arrived in Republic City. It was much larger than you ever imagined. Someone behind you shoved you harshly to get moving down the gangplank. You apologised and started to jog down it. You were amazed. The harbour was bustling with more life than you had ever seen. There were scents from all over. Ship horns bellowed signalling the arrival or departure. Leaving the docks you came across a busier road. Carts being pulled by ostrich horses. A small child selling newspapers. Workers moving to and from the factories located on the docks. Republic City was a wonder.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Three days later and you scored yourself a job as a waitress in a small cafe-restaurant. It was your first shift the following day. You were beyond excited. It was before the lunchtime rush so everything was a bit slow. You had memorised all fifteen tables. Polished all the cutlery. Brewed a fresh pot of coffee. All that was left was customers. Fortunately, you didn't have to wait long as a woman and two children walking in. Your body buzzed with excitement and nerves. You waited for them to sit and began to walk to their table before being stopped by your boss. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Here." He handed you several dishes which you tried to carefully balance in your arms. "They order in advance." You nod and take their food over. You place their dishes down and bow. You looked at the three of them, the woman was in metal armour and one of the two children looked about your age, the other younger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What are you staring at?" The metal lady said without looking at you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nothing. It's my first day on the job." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What do ya want? A medal."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Chief, she's new, cut her some slack."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know that. Just because I can't see doesn't mean I'm completely blind." You stared at the woman. "HEY!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You jumped, taking a step back. "I'm sorry." You squeaked out. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm Lin and that's Chief Toph Beifong, my mother."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"As in Firelord Zuko's friend Toph Beifong?" Lin nodded. Tucking your tray under your arm you pressed a fist to your opposite palm and bowed lowly. "It is an honour, my grandfather is thankful for what you and your friends did." Toph huffed. You rose to leave the family to eat in peace. You served the family every day for a month, when for certain reasons you had to quit your job. But these certain reasons did mean you ended up making a friend out of Lin. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You had been practising your firebending stances since you left the Fire Nation. So far you still had yet to produce a single flame. A normal person would think they weren't a bender at all but you had abilities only Firebenders could have, like being able to control the heat in their immediate vicinity or being able to detect another's electrical energy. Even with the new stances, you learned from Aang, you had zero luck with firebending. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lin stopped by your new place of work and their new food place, to pick up their dinner. She was sitting alone reading the paper nursing a cup of jasmine tea. When your shift finished you sat with her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So what're your plans for this evening?" You asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Homework." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Can you teach me?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Teach you what?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Here ladies, you're food." Your colleague came over and placed the take out bag in front of Lin. You waited until he left.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Teach me about subjects you're learning at school. I was homeschooled about fire nation stuff. I never did what you're doing." You pointed to her books on water tribe history and science. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lin picked up the takeaway bag in one hand and pushed her books towards you with the other. "Come on then. You might as well read them as we walk." You beamed grabbing the books and pulling Lin into a hug. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you so much!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You and Lin sat in a vacant interrogation room. She was teaching you about chemistry. A good amount was going over your head but you were eager to learn nonetheless. Toph stormed in just as Lin began the topic on moles, whatever they were, seeing as they had no relation to badger moles or the animal kingdom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey kid, got a kidnapping case. Head straight home and take your friend with ya."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, Chief."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Toph nodded and left with a squadron of metal benders.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You and Lin gathered your things and left for the Beifong apartment. It was small and minimalist. Lin turned on the newly installed electrics, which had you in complete awe. You messed around with the switch a couple of times until Lin got annoyed and metal bended you into the living space with a set of cables.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sorry?" You shrugged. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She tossed you a book about the earth kingdom. "Read that while I finish my homework." You saluted her. She shook her head, obviously not amused.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The earth kingdom history book sucked you in and you barely registered when the sun rose outside. Lin walked in yawning and stretching out her body. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What the flameo are you doing?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shh! I'm almost finished." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Have you been reading that all night?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You glanced outside. "It would appear so." You tried to stretch but your body refused. Lin rolled her eyes and pulled you up. Now standing you had pins and needles running through your legs. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Follow me." Lin led you to the rooftop of her apartment building. She walked you through earth bending forms and you felt your body come back to life.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Then it reached seven the two of you left to grab breakfast and something for the Chief. You walked down the street eating your breakfast sandwich while Lin guided you through the sea of people. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Extra! Extra! Baby has been kidnapped!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You stop by the newspaper boy. You take one of the papers reading the front page. Lin notices you stop and turns to grab you. Your feet don't move. There's an artist's take on the kidnapper and she looks so familiar. Lin rolls her eyes and pays for the paper before dragging you along more forcefully. When you finally reach the station Lin leaves you outside, as she goes to drop the Chief's breakfast off. You stare long and hard at the image. And then it hits you. Your blood runs cold and you know who this woman is. You wait for Lin to return and shove the paper in her face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Lin! I know who she is." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So do they." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I think I know where she could be."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Unlikely."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You huffed, "trust me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lin wrapped her coat around her tightly. "Fine but we need to be quick about it. We'll go there and alert the Chief if she's there. Deal?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You grabbed Lin's arm and began to sprint off in the direction. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Mueneh had been one of your customers at your old job. As much as you knew she was a water tribe woman and heavily pregnant the last you saw her. You kept running even when the snow started to fall. Even when Lin warned you of the snowstorm rolling in. You ran out of the city, with Lin hot on your heels. You ran along a winding trail through a forest and up the side of a cliff, only stopping when you could see over the clearing. The two of you panted heavily. Lin falling to her knees. The cold air gave you the advantage. The wind swiftly picked up and the snow fell heavier and heavier until you could barely see ten then five feet in front of you. While Lin tried to catch her breath you sat in the snow and began to meditate. You evened your breathing and focused on your sixth sense, your energy sense.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"There's no way she would be out here. It's too dangerous." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"When I was feeling homesick she told me about this place and it's helped me a lot." You felt her energy north of you past the river. "That way." You stood and pointed in the direction. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Y/N we can't go, it's too dangerous." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But we have to. I can feel the storm worsening." You shrugged off your coat and wrapped it around her. "They'll die."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lin growled out in frustration. "Fine let's go." She bent a chunk of earth that the two of you could use as a sledge down into the forest.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"We're here." Tenzin finally called out.</p><p>"Awww." The children and team Avatar called out in unison. You all jumped off Oogi and onto the Avatar's training compound. </p><p>"Prison much." You whispered to Lin. </p><p>Korra ran straight to her parents. You took in their appearance. "Dayum. If I knew he existed years ago I'd be the Avatar's mother." Lin huffed and shook her head. Even though she acted disappointed there was a small smile.</p><p>You waved to Katara and Kya at the bottom of the stairs to the main healing hut. The two benders waved back. "Let's get the shit show ah-" you started to walk to the water benders when your cane hit the ice, causing it to slide away from you. You felt yourself fall, closing your eyes and shielding your face, preparing for an impact that never came. Instead two strong arms wrapped around your midsection and lifted you. Lin held you in the air like a child holding a teddy bear. All eyes were on you and Lin. You burst out laughing releasing the nervousness in the group. Lin lowered you back onto the training court. You dragged Lin by her arm to stand in front of you refusing to move from your safe spot. "Turn around." Lin did cautiously. When her back was completely turned, you jumped on it shouting out "PIGGYBACK!" With Lin letting out a sound crossed between a growl and an 'oof'.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Return of the bending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Lin reluctantly gave you a Piggyback ride into Kya's healing hut, you began your long healing session with its owner. Stripped down to your underwear you were laid in a pool of water. It would be a long healing session lasting several hours. When you were finally done, Kya helped you dress and walk to your room. She left you at your door and you bid her 'good night'. You slid the door open to find Lin sitting on your bed in darkness, a downcast expression on her face barely visible in the moonlight. You closed the door behind you before taking a seat beside her, hugging her from the side. Tears dripped down her face and she sunk into your arms. </p>
<p>"Shh, it's alright."</p>
<p>"No, it's not. Katara can't help." You grabbed Lin's face and pulled it up to meet yours, tears welling. "If i can't bend then who am I?"</p>
<p>"You are Lin Beifong, Chief of Police. A goddess, of beauty and power and… my love." Your voice quivered as you spoke. "We'll find a way together, we always do."</p>
<p>Lin let out a huff, "not always." She gave you a weak smile as she fought back the tears. "Whatever did I do to deserve you."</p>
<p>You smiled at her, stroking her scarred cheek. "Sometimes I ask myself what I did to deserve you, but I guess we did something pretty amazing in a previous life, or maybe we're soulmates."</p>
<p>"Enough with the sappiness." Lin chuckled.</p>
<p>"No!" You stared at Lin for a second before the two of you burst out laughing. </p>
<p>"I love you."</p>
<p>"I love you more, Lin."</p>
<p>"Impossible."</p>
<p>"Well tough luck because it is." You placed a gentle kiss on her lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>An hour later and the Avatar would return with news that she can restore bending. You felt Lin's hand discreetly squeeze yours. Lin would be the first to have her bending restored and while you were both sad you couldn't be there, it was for the best, afterall ice was your archenemies. Korra offered to restore yours but you decided it would be best to do it somewhere ice free. Lin for once was glad to be free of her armour. She laid down on her bed and was out instantly. You rolled your eyes and placed her armour neatly in the corner of her room, before leaving. You walked down to the kitchen. Katara was already there preparing hot chocolate.</p>
<p>"I figured you would want some."</p>
<p>"Thank you Katara." She handed you a mug and you sat sipping it quietly.</p>
<p>"So, you and Lin. I see the two of you are finally together." Your mouth dropped open and you stuttered, unable to make out a sentence. "It was a long time coming."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"The two of you have been in love for a lot longer than you know, you have that same sparkle in your eyes. Just like… Aang had." You reached over taking her hand in yours. She offered you a pained smile. The two of you sat in silence, your hot chocolates going cold. Katara took a deep breath, "You two have something really special. Don't waste the time you have. It goes by so fast and the next thing you know, you're burying them." A tear rolled down her cheek. "You know i see Lin as my own flesh and blood, and you know she's been badly hurt, so please promise me you won't hurt her." </p>
<p>"I have no intentions of doing that ever, unless it's to smack her round the head for being careless and getting herself hurt." That got a small laugh out of Katara. </p>
<p>"Make sure to give her an extra one from me."</p>
<p>"Deal." You finally noticed that the hot chocolate had gone cold. "Aww." Katara waved her hand and the two cups were steaming. "Cheers." Clinking your mugs together, you finalised your deal with Katara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> The following morning you, Lin and Asami climbed into Oogi's saddle for the short journey back home. Tenzin would be taking you before rejoining his family the following day. Asami didn't want to see the new happy couple, only hours after being dumped. You tried to cheer her up, but you're old techniques weren't working with her. The ride was filled with awkward silence.  </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I'm officially back at work full time and I'm trying to get as much written down as possible. Hopefully there will be another chapter this week as I've got some nice shifts.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please comment, it helps me improve as a writer.<br/>Long/short comments<br/>Even a kudos</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>